


iKissed Carly

by Something9470



Category: iCarly
Genre: Cam - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian, Minor Violence, Oneshot for now, Sarly, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: What if Sam decided she wanted her best friend Carly to be her first kiss instead of sharing that experience with Freddie? Takes place in the episode, "iKiss".
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Carly Shay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. iKiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Carly for an interesting favor.

"C'mon Freddie." Said Carly, talking on the phone to Freddie.

"I told you, I don't want to be there." Said Freddie.

"Not even for me?" Asked Carly.

"That's not gonna work on me this time." Said Freddie. "I'm sorry, but I mean it."

"Oh, you know how Sam gets." Said Carly. "People will get it over time."

"No, they won't." Said Freddie. "Sam embarrassed me to the whole world. I've been made fun of at school, online, I can't even take two steps out of my home without someone making fun of me for not having my first kiss. As long as this keeps going, I don't wanna show my face to anyone."

"Freddie…" Said Carly.

"I mean it, Carly." Said Freddie.

"Well…" Said Carly. "How are Sam and I gonna do the show without you?"

"Just put my camera on a tripod and go from there, I guess." Said Freddie. "Sam has the remote for the sound effects we usually use, and we always have funny clips of random stuff to show our viewers instead something goes wrong."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Carly.

"You two will be fine." Said Freddie.

"I hope you feel better." Said Carly.

"Thanks." Said Freddie.

"I should start getting ready for the show." Said Carly.

"Alright." Said Freddie. "Bye Carly."

"Bye." Said Carly.

Carly hung up and then placed her phone down. Sam was going to pay for doing this, and Carly planned on what to tell her when she shows up. After all, she started this on their last iCarly episode:

* * *

_"Okay, that wraps up iCarly for tonight, so..." Said Carly._

_"Ah, wait." Said Sam. "Just one more little thing."_

_"What?" Asked Carly._

_"You guys all know our technical producer, Freddie." Said Sam. "Show yourself to the people, Freddie."_

_Freddie turned the camera towards himself._

_"Hello?" Said Freddie._

_Freddie then turned the camera back to Carly and Sam._

_"That was Freddie, who last week handcuffed me to a nerd," Said Sam. "So now guess what?"_

_Sam walked closer to the camera._

_"Freddie has never kissed a girl." Said Sam. "Never. Not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly is a witness."_

_Sam then backed away._

_"Okay, later." Said Sam, as she walked out of the iCarly Studio._

_"Sam! Sam!" Shouted Carly. Carly ran out of the studio, following Sam. "You just ruined Freddie's life."_

* * *

It was almost time for iCarly to start. Carly was upstairs prepping for the show, pouring inexpensive meatballs from a box into two different glass bowls. It was for a game Carly and Sam were going to do for the show. As she was pouring meatballs, she heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Said Sam, as she walked in the studio and closed the door behind her.

"You're always late." Said Carly, not even making eye contact with Sam.

"So?" Said Sam. "It's cool. The show doesn't start for three more minutes. Where's Fred weird?" Sam then asked.

Sam grabbed her remote while putting her phone down, while Carly stopped pouring meatballs and looked at Sam.

"Freddie's not coming." Said Carly.

"What?" Questioned Sam. "Okay. He stayed home from school all week, he missed two iCarly rehearsals, and now he's gonna miss the show? That's so unprofessional."

Sam went to have a bite on one of the meatballs, before putting it back, while Carly put her box down.

"You really hurt him." Said Carly. "Every time he leaves the house, he gets teased 'cause you told the whole world he's never kissed anyone. You know, he won't even talk to his mom? He just sits on the fire escape alone 'cause he's too embarrassed to see anyone. You, like, ruined his whole life and you don't even care."

Carly then walked towards the laptop, getting everything else ready for the show., while Sam stood still and turned around to face her again.

"Alright, I'll go apologize." Said Sam.

"It doesn't even matter if you apologize!" Shouted Carly. "Kids are still gonna give him a hard time 'cause you can't take back what you said."

"Look, I didn't mean-" Said Sam.

"You went too far this time." Said Carly, interrupting Sam. "...And you can't fix it."

An alarm went off on Carly's phone, reminding them of the show.

"We got to start the show." Said Carly.

"Well, how can I do the show, now that you made me feel all depressed?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, just get in front of the camera and do it." Said Carly, being slightly sarcastic.

Sam moved over so she was in front of the camera behind a table that was set up.

"In five, four, three, two…" Said Carly, hitting a key on the laptop to begin recording the show. Sam hit a button on her remote, so background music started playing.

"I'm Sam." Said Sam.

Carly walked into frame, to the right of Sam.

"And I'm Carly." Said Carly.

"And this is iCarly." Said Sam.

"The only Web show that contains no trans fat." Said Carly.

"And keeps Kitty litter box smelling fresh all day." Said Sam.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for." Said Carly.

"Carly and I are about to have our very first…" Said Sam.

"Meatball war!" Said both Carly and Sam.

Carly cheered on, while Sam hit a button on her remote for a cheering sound effect.

"We have our slingshots." Said Sam, as both girls showed their respective slingshots, before putting them down.

"And a hundred meatballs." Said Carly, as both girls showed their respective bowl of meatballs, before putting them down.

"But, um…" Said Sam. "Before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something."

Sam stopped the music with her remote. She then stepped forward and looked at the camera and took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone." Said Sam. "...And that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it, lay off, 'cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either...including me."

Sam looked over at Carly, who had a really shocked expression on her face over what she just heard.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Sam, as she looked back at the camera. "I've never kissed anyone. So, if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me, which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital."

Sam then backed away from the camera.

"Uh-um, o-our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose." Said Carly.

Sam looked confused, as Carly dashed towards the laptop to put that said picture on people's computer screens.

"Why did you stop the show?" Asked Sam.

"That was amazing...what you just did." Said Carly.

"Eh." Said Sam, shrugging her shoulders.

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie." Said Freddie.

"...I didn't lie." Said Sam.

"Wait." Said Carly. "You've seriously never kissed anyone?"

"You shocked?" Asked Sam.

"Well, yeah…" Said Carly. "...but just 'cause you always seemed so...willing.

"I'm gonna go talk to Freddie." Said Sam.

Sam began to walk towards the door, but then stopped and turned around.

"I'm taking these meatballs." Said Sam, as she grabbed a bowl and then left out the door.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Sam returned to the studio with an empty glass bowl. Sam walked into the studio to see Carly packing things up and put stuff away. Carly turned towards Sam, Sam closing the door behind her.

"You ate every meatball in that bowl?" Asked Carly.

"I got hungry on the way." Said Sam. "...and back. I thought we were going to do our 'Meatball War' bit."

"Not tonight." Said Carly. "Especially after everything that has happened in the last few days."

"Alright then." Said Sam. "So you ended the show for tonight?"

"Yeah." Said Carly. "I left a message on our website explaining why. I hope everyone's cool with that."

"We'll just wait and see." Said Sam.

Sam went in to help Carly put stuff away.

"How are things between you and Freddie?" Asked Carly.

"Fine, I guess." Said Sam.

"So you two are cool with each other now?" Asked Carly.

"I wouldn't say 'cool', but we 'tolerate' each other." Said Sam. "He just wanted more alone time, so I came back here."

"How cute." Said Carly.

After Carly and Sam finished putting stuff away, they brought bean bag chairs over and sat down on them. Sam got the other bowl of meatballs and began to eat some.

"Sam." Said Carly. "Save them for our Meatball War."

"Oh, whatever, we'll buy some more when we actually do it." Said Sam.

"Can't wait to ask Spencer again." Said Carly, as she reached over for a meatball.

"Look, I'm sorry." Said Sam. "For everything that has happened."

"It's okay." Said Carly. "At least you fixed it, for now."

"Oh, I'll make sure that I fixed everything." Said Sam. "I'll be like a completely new person."

"So you're gonna stop teasing Freddie and show up early for iCarly?" Asked Carly.

"Of course not." Said Sam. "I'll just dial it down and show up EARLIER than I used to."

Carly sighed.

"Works for me." Said Carly, getting another meatball.

Carly got up to get the laptop, while Sam got the bowl full of marinara sauce. Both girls then went back down on their chairs.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Asked Carly.

"I don't know." Said Sam. "Watch another terrible movie?"

"Alright." Said Carly.

* * *

Carly and Sam were now laying back on their bean bag chairs, eating meatballs and watching a movie they found online on the bigger TV screen they have in their studio with the lights off. The girls sat next to each other, with Sam being the closest to the door. Carly reached for a meatball as she looked at Sam.

"So wait a minute…" Said Carly. "This 'Buddy Hinton' guy, is he even real?"

"...Nope…" Said Sam. "I made the name up."

"Huh." Said Carly. "Well then."

"I'm just a good liar." Said Sam.

"I'll say." Said Carly. "But, why did you lie about having your first kiss?"

"I don't know…" Said Sam. "I guess I was feeling a little...left out."

"Left out?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "Since you had your first kiss already, and I assumed Freddie kissed that girl Valerie last year, so I didn't want to be the one here without having their first kiss."

"Alright, I can see why." Asked Carly. "Although, Freddie did say he kissed Valerie."

"But Freddie said he never kissed a girl." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but he didn't count it as his first kiss." Said Carly.

"Why not?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know. Boy reasons, I guess." Said Carly, resulting in both girls chuckling a bit.

"God, it's so dumb sometimes." Said Sam.

"What do you mean?" Asked Carly.

"You know, how people get freaked out over having their first kiss and other little things." Said Sam.

"Seems stupid the more you think about it." Said Carly.

"Yeah, it does." Said Sam. "Sometimes I wish I can get it out of the way, so I don't have to worry about it anymore.

"I know what you mean." Said Carly.

"Says the girl who already had her first kiss." Said Sam.

"True." Said Carly. "But, if I was in your shoes, I'd feel the same way. And besides, they're plenty of people our age who haven't had their first kiss."

"Well, not everyone my age has their face all over the internet." Said Sam.

"Touche." Said Carly. "Don't worry about it Sam, you'll have your first kiss someday."

"I hope so." Said Sam.

Carly and Sam went back to watching the movie.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, Sam looked over towards Carly, as she thought of a crazy idea for her to get her first kiss over and done with. Carly looked over to see Sam looking at her, who immediately looked back to watch the movie.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Carly.

"What?" Asked Sam. "O-o-oh, n-nothing."

"You okay?" Asked Carly.

"I'm good." Said Sam. "Just thought of something...crazy."

"What is it?" Asked Carly.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Said Sam.

"Tell me." Said Carly, resulting in Sam groaning.

Carly smiled, as she reached over to the laptop and used the laptop to pause their movie. She then stood up and walked over to turn the lights in the room back on and then walked back towards Sam.

"Stand up." Said Carly.

"Do I have to?" Groaned Sam.

"Yes." Said Carly. "Now stand up."

Carly reached out and grabbed both of Sam's arms, as she helped Sam up to her feet, even though she really shouldn't have to.

"Now, what's up?" Asked Carly.

Sam sighed.

"You know when I said that I wished I could get my first kiss out of the way, over and done with, all that?" Asked Sam.

"..Yeah?" Said Carly.

"Well…" Said Sam. "I just thought, since we're best friends, and we would do anything to help each other, I just thought that maybe if-"

"If I would be your first kiss?" Asked Carly, interrupting Sam.

There was awkward silence from both girls, Carly with a shocked expression on her face, while Sam stared at her blankly.

"...I should probably get home." Said Sam, as she headed towards the door, walking past Carly.

"Wait." Said Carly, struggling to stop Sam in her tracks.

Carly just got in between Sam and the door.

"Sam, please stop." Said Carly,

Carly moved her hands up onto Sam's shoulders to stop her from leaving. Their bodies were pressed together and their faces were inches apart. Sam stopped and immediately backed away.

"Is...is this what you really want?" Asked Carly.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Sam.

"No, no of course not." Said Carly. "It's just...I never thought my own best friend would ask me to kiss her. I haven't kissed a girl befo-"

"And I haven't kissed anyone at all." Said Sam, interrupting Carly. "You know what it's like to kiss someone and I don't."

Sam took a deep breath.

"I told you it was a crazy idea." Said Sam. "You probably think I'm crazy right now."

Sam went towards the door again to leave, but Carly stopped her once again.

"Sam." Said Carly.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I didn't say you were crazy." Said Carly.

"You're probably thinking that right now." Said Sam.

"I'm not." Said Carly.

"...You're not?" Asked Sam.

"No, I'm not." Said Carly.

"Oh…" Said Sam.

"Do you really want me to be your first kiss?" Asked Carly.

"Well, kind of." Said Sam. "I thought if I were to ever have my first kiss, I would want my first kiss to be with someone I don't hate."

"You sure you want this?" Asked Carly.

"Yes, please?" Asked Sam. "Just so I can get it over with?"

Carly thought about it for a bit. Carly then sighed.

"Okay." Said Carly. "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with." Said Sam.

"And we promise that things go back to normal after we kiss?" Asked Carly.

"Yes, absolutely." Said Sam.

"And we never tell anyone about this?" Asked Carly.

"Never." Said Sam. "Well…"

"Sam!" Said Carly.

"What?" Asked Sam. "I can't at least tell Freddie that I got to kiss you before he did?"

"You've hurt that boy enough." Said Carly.

"I didn't say I would stop teasing him." Said Sam.

"And I won't kiss you until you promise me that we don't tell anyone." Said Carly.

Sam groaned.

"Fine." Said Sam.

"Good." Said Carly.

Carly and Sam stood about a foot away from each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well?" Said Sam. "Are you leaning in, or am I?"

"Oh, right." Said Carly. "I guess I will."

Carly then began to walk towards Sam and stopped right in front of her, their feet really close to touching one another. Carly moved her hands to grab Sam's wrists and moved Sam's hands to her hips. With Sam now holding Carly in place, Carly moved one of her hands up to Sam's shoulders, while her other hand moved up to the back of Sam's head. Sam took the little bit of time that she had to process what was going on. Her best friend since they were 8 years old was inches away from kissing her.

Carly used her hand that was on Sam's head to pull Sam in closer, while Carly began to lean in. Carly stared right into Sam's blue eyes, those same eyes staring right back into her own. Carly tilted her head a little and leaned in closer. Both girls could now feel each others' noses grazing against one another, their breaths on each other's lips. Sam saw Carly's eyes close and felt her mouth against her own.

Sam stood there with her eyes still open, as Carly was now giving her her first kiss. Her lips tasted a little bit like marinara from the meatballs they were eating, but Sam couldn't deny how nice and soft Carly's lips were when they were pressed against her own. Sam began to kiss Carly back. She moved both her hands up to Carly's back and pulled her in closer. Sam then proceeded to close her eyes, only for Carly to break their kiss.

After those couple of seconds, which felt like hours, Carly and Sam moved their hands back to their sides, as Carly stepped back a little. Both girls opened their eyes and stared right back at each other, processing what just happened between the two.

"Well, that was, um…" Said Sam. "Nice?"

"Um...yeah…" Said Carly. "...nice."

"...Good work?" Asked Sam.

Carly smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks." Said Carly. "You too."

"Thank you." Said Sam. "For being my first kiss."

Carly smiled as a response.

"So…" Said Carly. "You wanna watch the rest of the movie?"

"Sure, okay." Said Sam. "Is it cool if I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Said Carly. "Shouldn't you tell your mother?"

"Ah, she won't know." Said Sam. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Said Carly.

Carly turned out the lights, as both girls got back to being comfortable watching the movie.

* * *

Later on, when the movie started to end, Sam leaned in closer towards Carly.

"Hey Carly," Said Sam.

"What?" Asked Carly.

"On a scale from one to ten…" Said Sam. "How would you rate our kiss earlier?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Carly.

"Just wondering if you liked kissing me over, what's his name, uh…" Said Sam. "...Potato Salad guy."

"His name is Ben Huebscher." Said Carly. "And I'd give our kiss...probably like an eight."

"An eight? Why an eight?" Asked Sam. "So is Hooter like a nine, or did he give you the perfect kiss?"

Carly chuckled a bit.

"Personally, I like potato salad over…" Said Carly, as she grabbed the bowl of marinara. "...inexperienced sauces on my lips. But I liked our kiss if that's what you want me to say."

"Mhmm." Said Sam. "So you like imaginary boy lips over mine?"

"What?" Asked Carly.

"I bet this guy you kissed isn't even real." Said Sam.

"He is real." Said Carly.

"Then how come I haven't heard of this guy?" Asked Sam.

"It was before we met." Said Carly.

"You've been kissing people before you were eight years old?" Asked Sam.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Asked Carly.

"A little bit." Said Sam.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but he exists, and we kissed before you and I kissed." Said Carly.

Carly closed out of the movie and closed the laptop.

"Alright then." Said Sam. "Do you have his number?"

"What, no." Said Carly. "I didn't have a phone back then."

"Then let me see your phone." Said Sam.

"I will not." Said Carly.

"Give me your phone." Said Sam.

Sam reached over to grab Carly's phone, but Carly grasped it just before Sam and bolted towards the door. Sam was able to catch Carly, as they started playfully having a tug of war over Carly's phone.

"Let go." Said Carly.

"Tell me he's fake." Said Sam.

"He's not fake." Said Carly.

Carly pulled with all her might to get Sam to let go of her phone.

"Please let go." Said Carly.

"Okay." Said Sam, as she released her grip on Carly's phone, resulting in her tripping on her bean bag chair and falling back on the floor.

Sam charged in and sat over Carly, holding Carly's wrists over her head. Both girls had smiles on their faces over what was going on.

"Can you please let me go?" Asked Carly, struggling to get out of Sam's grip.

"I could…" Said Sam. "...I could also kiss you again..."

Carly stopped struggling as she looked up at Sam, smiling down at her. Carly then began to smile back.

"Then why don't you?" Asked Carly.

Sam began to lean in towards Carly. Carly closed her eyes, waiting for Sam's lips to hit hers. Carly felt Sam's nose grazed against hers as she puckered up, but Sam leaned back as they were about to kiss. Carly opened her eyes and felt confused.

"...Only if you admit that I was your first kiss." Said Sam.

Carly laughed and then sighed.

"Fine, you caught me." Said Carly.

"I knew it." Said Sam.

Both girls began laughing before Sam leaned in and kissed Carly, the latter immediately kissing back. Sam's muscles began to relax, and Carly was able to wrap her arms around Sam's neck as well as wrap her legs around Sam's body to hold her. Sam moved her arms down and placed her hands on the ground under Carly's arms, holding her in place on all fours. Sam broke their kiss, only for Carly to move her hand behind Sam's head to push her back down to kiss once more.

Things got more heated between the two girls, as one kiss turned into multiple passionate kisses. Carly leaned up to peck Sam's lips over and over again, swaying her head left and right after almost every peck. With Sam off guard and their lips still intact, Carly was able to switch their positions, with Carly now straddling on top of Sam. When Carly felt Sam's mouth open, she used that opportunity to slip her tongue into Sam's mouth, grazing it against Sam's. Once Sam moved her tongue, Carly pulled her tongue back and pecked Sam's lips before pulling back.

Both girls began breathing heavily. Carly leaned down and rested her head on Sam's stomach.

"Wow." Said both girls at the same time.

Both girls looked at each other and began to laugh a bit.

"Did you just lick my tongue?" Asked Sam.

"...Maybe…" Said Carly.

Carly moved up, so her head was right over Sam's again.

"Did you like it?" Asked Carly.

"...Maybe…" Said Sam.

Carly smiled at Sam, who smiled right back.

"Wanna continue this in my room?" Asked Carly.

"Yes." Said Sam.

Carly stood up to her feet and extended one of her arms out for Sam. Sam grabbed Carly's arm and Carly helped Sam stand up. After one quick kiss, Carly held Sam's hand and led her out of the studio and then led her downstairs towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	2. iConfess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lets her feelings known towards Carly.

Carly opened the door to her room, turning on the lights and walking inside while leading Sam in the room as well. Once they were both in, Sam grabbed Carly by her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, in which Carly accepted. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, as Sam pushed Carly against the door, causing the door to close and stopping both girls' momentum. both girls' hands then moved around each others' bodies, with Carly up to Sam's cheeks and Sam down to Carly's hips. Carly, now pinned against her door, moved one of her feet up against the door, as their kiss began to get more heated than before.

Sam could feel their noses touching one another and could also feel Carly's mouth opening against hers, allowing Sam to stick her tongue into Carly's mouth. She couldn't help herself from smiling and chuckling a bit as she swiped her tongue left and right, grazing right over Sam's tongue. Both girls then slipped their tongue back, as Sam broke their make-out session with a peck on Carly's lips. Both girls eyes opened as Carly moved her hands down and tugged on Sam's pink t-shirt. Sam then looked down to Carly's hands and then back up to Carly's eyes, looking confused about the situation, while Carly continued to slightly chuckle.

"What?" Asked Sam, chuckling a bit as well.

"Nothing." Said Carly. "Just raise your arms."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To take your shirt off, silly." Said Carly, raising Sam's t-shirt up a bit.

"Wait wait wait, but why?" Sam questioned. "Can't we just go to your bed and...continue this?"

"If we're gonna continue, I want both of us to feel more comfortable." Said Carly, tugging again on Sam's clothing. "Now raise your arms."

"I feel fine." Said Sam, refusing to do Carly's commands. "Come on, I wanna kiss you again."

Sam leaned in closer to Carly, in which Carly responded by moving her hands to Sam's chest and pushing her back.

"Not until you raise your arms." Said Carly.

Sam then groaned at Carly's response.

"Come on, you actually sleep in these?" Carly asked.

"I sleep in whatever I wanna sleep in." Said Sam.

Carly continued to tug on Sam's shirt, dying to take it off of her, but Sam continued to refuse.

"Please? For me?" Asked Carly.

Even though those questions worked for Freddie, Sam wasn't immune to Carly like that. Sam then sighed after a few seconds.

"Okay." Said Sam, as she reluctantly raised both her arms up.

"Yay." Said Carly.

Carly pecked Sam's lips and raised Sam's t-shirt up to her chest. After fiddling with it for a bit, Carly raised it over Sam's head and off of her body. Carly dropped Sam's pink shirt on the ground as she realized the long sleeves Sam had were in fact another shirt Sam wore, one with a floral pattern on it

"Two shirts?" Asked Carly. "And flowers?"

"What?" Said Sam.

Carly smiled, as she grabbed Sam's shirt.

"Nothing." Said Carly. "Off it goes as well."

Sam sighed again as she raised her arms once again, allowing Carly to take off Sam's other shirt off of her and tossing it down on the floor. She then stepped back and looked at Sam, noticing she had a black sports bra on which covered her chest and revealed her stomach.

"How do you feel?" Asked Carly.

"Weird." Said Sam, cringing a bit. "It feels weird to be on front of someone without a shirt on."

Carly moved back closer to Sam and used her hands to caress Sam's body.

"How 'bout now?" Asked Carly, smirking right at Sam while gliding her nails across the soft skin of Sam's now bare shoulders and and waist, as well as her stomach.

Sam gasped at the first touch of Carly's fingers on her bare body, enjoying every second whenever Carly touched her.

"Wow." Moaned Sam. "That...that feels so good."

Sam could then feel Carly's arms wrap around her body, moaning as Carly did her magic, softly gliding her fingers over exposed skin on Sam's back. Sam looked right into Carly's eyes as she caressed her. Sam wanted more of Carly, but also wanted to please her as well. Sam slipped her arms between their bodies and then cupped Carly's cheeks and captured her lips into another passionate kiss.

Sam then moved her hands down the fabric of Carly's black and purple blouse, stopping at the bottom. Sam broke their kiss as she stared right into Carly's eyes and tugged on her blouse. She smiled and raised her arms up, allowing Sam to strip her off of her top. Sam tossed Carly's shirt to the floor as a pink push-up bra on Carly's body presented itself. Sam stared right at Carly's chest, seeing everything else around her chest beginning to blur.

"Like what you see?" Asked Carly.

Sam blinked and shook her head a few times before looking back up to Carly.

"Mama loves what she sees." Said Sam, smirking right at Carly.

"Come here." Said Carly, chuckling a bit as she brought Sam into another kiss.

Sam had her arms around Carly's back, pulling her in to her. She could feel Carly's chest on her and loved the feeling of it, as well as Carly's fingers all over her arms and shoulders. Carly then moved her hands down to Sam's hips, as she guided her towards her bed. Once Sam's legs hit the bed, Carly broke their kiss as she pushed Sam down, resulting in her now sitting on the bed. Sam looked up to her, as Carly stepped back a little.

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" Asked Carly, as she slipped off the flats on her feet.

Sam smiled and nodded, as she raised both her legs up to Carly. Carly went down to her knees and began to untie one of Carly's shoes. Once she did that, she took off the one shoe off of Sam's foot and dropped it down, while Sam forcefully got the other shoe off of her other foot. Carly then reach over to Sam's cargo shorts and then unbuttoned her shorts, as well as zipping it down. Sam then spread her legs, allowing Carly to slide her pants down to her legs and eventually off of her body.

Sam sat there in her black briefs to match her bra, as Carly moved her hand down to Sam's knees. She breathed in and moaned as she felt Carly move her hands up to caress her legs up to her thighs and then back down to her knees. Carly brushed some of her hair that was cover her face, as both girls kissed each other again. Sam then moved her hands up and took her chance in an attempt to caress her back. Sam brushed her hands up and down Carly's waist, resulting in a slight moan coming from Carly into Sam's mouth.

Sam broke apart their kiss as she tugged on Carly's skirt. She nodded down at Sam, allowing her to remove Carly's skirt from her waist. Sam threw it aside and laid back on the bed, her feet still touching the floor. She looked up at a half naked Carly, who climbed up onto her bed and straddled on top of her. Carly went down on her elbows as she leaned down to Sam to kiss her again.

Second after second, moment after moment, their desire for each other increased. Their kiss got more passionate and Sam moved her hands all around Carly's body; from her the back of her head down to her ass and then back up. They touched tongues with each other once again, as Carly tilted her head and moved one of her hands up to cup Sam's cheek. Sam then responded by pulled Carly's head down more with her hand on the back of Carly's head. Both girls moaned in their kiss, as they explored more of each others' mouths with their tongues.

Carly pulled back, resulting in both girls moaning and breathing heavily. Carly got off of Sam and laid back on her bed. Sam got her legs up now on the bed, as Carly pulled the sheets over her body. Sam crawled her way towards and got under the sheets to lay down next to Carly, all while Carly watched her, enjoying the view. The girls now laid in Carly's bed facing each other. They now had the blankets over their half naked bodies, as they continued to kiss each other.

Their legs draped over one another, as they kissed each other's lips again and again. Sam had one arm on Carly's pillows hold her up a little, resulting in Sam slightly laying over Carly. She had the idea to pleasure Carly even more, as once Sam pulled back, she then leaned down and kissed on Carly's neck. Carly closed her eyes, as she smiled and moaned at the feeling of Sam's lips and tongue all over her neck.

"Oh Sam." Moaned Carly. "I didn't, uh, know you knew so, mm, much about pleasure."

Sam pecked at Carly's neck before pulling back.

"I get it from my my mom." Said Sam.

Carly opened her eyes and had a confused look on her face.

"Your mom taught you that?" Asked Carly.

"Well, not exactly..." Said Sam. "One day I walked into my mom's room and saw her and another guy doing-"

"Yeah, I don't need to know." Said Carly, as she sat up to kiss on Sam's neck.

"Oh yeah, Carls." Sam moaned, as both girls laid back down, while Sam felt Carly pleasure her neck with just her mouth.

Carly then kissed up Sam's neck, pecking at her chin, then right under Sam's lower lip, and finally her lips again, as they went back to laying down on their sides and kissing one another. For a good ten minutes, both Carly and Sam's passion for each other was present, Carly showing signs of enjoyment and pleasure, and Sam not showing signs of wanting to stop. Anything terrible that had happened the past few days felt like it was not important. Anything that had happened the past few days seemed forgiven. All that mattered for Carly and Sam was having their bodies touching each other, caressing the other, and sharing one kiss after another and another and plenty more.

Carly began to find herself getting tired from all the kissing and moving her body, as she began to weakly peck back at Sam's lips. Sam leaned in for another kiss, but unfortunately Carly took that opportunity to lean back. Both girls opened their eyes and looked at each other. They still had one leg draped over the other's, as their heads and upper bodies were a couple inches away from each other.

"Why'd you pull back?" Asked Sam.

"Sorry." Said Carly. "It's getting late and I'm starting to feel tired."

"Oh okay." Said Sam. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel sleepy as well."

Sam yawned, as Carly sat up and turned off the lights. Once the room got dark, Carly laid back down, back on her side and facing Sam. The moonlight outside of Carly's window shined enough inside the room, allowing the girls to still see each other, but still pretty dim.

"Things got really intense tonight, huh?" Asked Carly.

"I'll say." Said Sam. "I thought all I wanted was just to have my first kiss with you, but here I am now almost naked in my bed."

"...Yeah..." Said Carly. "...I really enjoyed being with you tonight."

"Me too." Said Sam. "But, I gotta ask..."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Does this make us...like...?" Asked Sam.

"...Like what?" Asked Carly.

"...like...an item?" Sam questioned.

"You mean like a couple?" Asked Carly.

Sam responded by slightly nodding.

"Um...I don't know." Carly answered.

"Oh." Said Sam.

"Is...is this what you want?" Asked Carly. "For us to be a couple?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Said Sam.

"Oh." Said Carly.

"Well don't say 'oh' like that." Said Sam.

"I...I just said 'oh'." Said Carly.

"No, you said it like you were in a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, 'Oh'." Said Sam.

"You know I like you more than most soups, right?" Asked Carly.

"Well, yay." Sam responded. "Wait, not all soups?"

"Sam." Said Carly.

"Okay okay." Said Sam. "But, I would by lying if I said I haven't thought about when were making out."

Carly giggled a little, and then sighed.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Asked Carly. "I'm getting tired."

"Oh, okay then." Said Sam. "...I'm sorry I told you that."

"No, don't be." Said Carly. "I just need some time to think."

"Okay." Said Sam.

"Goodnight." Said Carly, as she turned around to face away from Sam and shutting her eyes.

"Carly?" Asked Sam.

"What?" Said Carly.

"Could I get a goodnight kiss?" Asked Sam.

Carly turned back around to face Sam.

"Seriously?" Said Carly.

"Please?" Asked Sam.

Carly sighed.

"Okay." Said Carly.

Carly moved her hand up to cup Sam's cheek as both girls leaned in closer to each other with their eyes closed. Carly then moved her hand from Sam's cheek to behind her neck, as their lips fully touched one another in a nice and tender kiss. Both girls laid their still as they felt each others' soft lips moving in unison. After a couple seconds, both girls broke their kiss with each other, a nice popping sound could be heard from their lips aright afterwards. Both girls then opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Goodnight Sam." Carl said again.

"'Night Carls." Said Sam.

Both girls then turned around, facing away from each other, as they both drifted off to sleep.

It was now the middle of the next day. Carly and Sam were now in school, their day being halfway done. During one of Carly's classes, Carly had to go to the bathroom. She got excused from the teacher, allowing her to walk out of the classroom. As Carly walked down the hallways of the school, she had lots to think about.

Earlier in the day, Carly struggled to concentrate in her classes. She would always find herself looking at Sam, who made flirtatious remarks back at her, whether the teacher noticed or not. Even when Carly wasn't in a classroom with Sam, she'd always find text messages from Sam. Heck, Carly even got in trouble with one of her teachers ad had her phone confiscated for the remainder of the class. Imagine trying to explain to the teacher why your best friend sends flirty text messages to you.

It's only been about twelve hours since She and Sam slept in the same bed together, specifically Carly's bed. Also, it was when Sam popped the question if this was a new beginning to their already established friendship. Carly did like Sam a lot. Of course she did, because they're best friends. But, she never saw anything bigger with Sam.

Once Carly walked into the bathroom, she then walked into right in the stalls. No one else was in the bathroom at the time, judging by the fact that she saw no one else's feet other than her own. Right after she went, she walked out of the stalls and went towards the sinks to wash her hands. All this time though, she looked at herself in the mirror, not being able to stop herself from thinking about Sam.

There was one thing that Sam said that was true last night. All Carly wanted was to help Sam get over the fact that she never had her first kiss. It sounded dumb, but due to a bunch of reasons, but Carly would do anything to help her best friend. And well, Carly did help Sam, as she kissed her on her mouth. But why was it that only one kiss led to multiple kiss and then them sleeping together in the same bed?

Carly has kissed multiple guys before, but kissing Sam was something different from her. Every time she's kissed a boy, it was just one peck, that was it. But when she kissed Sam, it's like she wanted more, and judging Sam's reaction, she wanted more as well. Carly found herself more and more confused about this whole situation.

The idea of her and Sam being a couple still lingered in her head. From holding hands, calling each other cute nicknames, to even showing public affection for one another on people's lockers. Okay, maybe they wouldn't be that gross, but it was still just a thought. How would it affect how they did iCarly together? How would anyone feel about their relationship?

Carly thought about her family first. Granddad lived during a time where being homosexual was considered a 'mental illness', so he most likely wouldn't have approved of it. Her dad was stationed in Europe, so it wasn't like he was going to know. But he would eventually find out someday. Spencer liked and respected Sam enough, so maybe there is a chance that he'd be okay with his little sister being with another girl. Carly rarely finds herself bothering one of his relationships with past girls, so why should he bother hers?

But what about the iCarly fans? And what about Freddie and their other friends? Other than Creddie fans and Seddie fans, there were little no people to expect the two girls to be together, so what would be their so called 'ship name'? Cam? Sarly?

Wendy could be very supportive and Gibby probably couldn't care if he tried, but Freddie...Carly didn't wanna know how he would react. He's had a crush on her for like, years, and for her to be in a relationship with someone Freddie doesn't like most of the time would really hurt him. And it's only been one day since Sam told people on iCarly to stop teasing him. But maybe, if he could realize that being with Sam makes her happy, then he'll be supportive about it. Wait, why is she still thinking about her and Sam being a couple, when they're not?

Carly all of the sudden felt someone's arms around hers and felt someone's lips peck her cheek. Carly squeaked as she jumped away from where she was being touched. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her trance to see none other then Sam Puckett standing in front of her. She had one of Carly's shirts on as well as on her pants, because Sam didn't like to wear the same clothes from yesterday.

"Hey." Said Sam, turning off the sink that Carly was using.

"You scared me." Said Carly, as she wiped her hands dry.

"Sorry." Said Sam. "I just wanted to see you again today. And I just happened to find you here."

"Well, every time when we're in the same class, we found ourselves getting into trouble." Said Carly. "You know I had to explain to one of my teachers the text messages you sent me?"

"Wow, must have been hard for you." Said Sam.

"It was." Said Carly, as she stepped closer to Sam. "Look, we can't be talking flirty with one another, especially here at school."

Sam smirked as she put her hands on Carly's hips.

"How about no talking, and maybe some action?" Asked Sam, as she closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Carly.

With Sam's face inches away from Carly's, Carly moved her hands up to push Sam away from here.

"Not here." Said Carly.

"Oh come on, it's just us two in here." Said Sam.

"What if someone walks in and sees us?" Carly asked.

"No one's gonna come in and see us kiss." Sam responded. "Now come on, let's make out again."

Sam leaned in towards Carly again, but still to no avail.

"No." Said Carly, pushing Sam back again. "I'm trying to be discrete about all this, while you just want us all over each other again."

"Well, duh." Said Sam. "I enjoyed our night together."

"And I did too-" Said Carly.

"Then why're you trying to avoid this?" Asked Sam. "What we did last night felt special to me. Maybe that was a sign for us to be...you know...together."

"Sam, I don't know." Said Carly. "I still need time."

"But when is that time gonna come-?" Asked Sam.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Shouted Carly.

Both girls then staid still, being silent towards one another. Already after one day, now the teens find themselves in a heated argument. Carly took a breath in and then out before speaking.

"Look, maybe I just want us to be friends, maybe I do want to be with you, but I still need time to think." Said Carly. "Until then, just pretend last night never happened, okay?"

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Please, I don't want to escalate this." Said Carly, as she walked past Sam and towards the bathroom door.

"I'm not just gonna forget last night." Said Sam.

"Then, just act like we're still friends." Said Carly.

"What if I don't want us to be friends anymore?" Asked Sam.

Sam walked towards Carly, while Carly got her hand off the bathroom door, causing it to close again.

"What?" Said Carly.

Sam responded by cupping Carly's cheeks and kissing her hard on her mouth. Carly jumped a little, as her eyes widened in shock. Carly didn't want this here, but at the same time, didn't want Sam to get off. With these mixed feelings, Carly moved her hands up to Sam's cheeks and found herself kissing back. Their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, before Sam broke their kiss.

"I love you Carly." Said Sam. "...I want you."

Carly's eyes widened as she stepped back from Sam.

"...Sam..." Was all Carly could say at the moment.

Sam's eyes began to widened as well, realizing what she just said.

"Carly...I..." Said Sam, as Carly walked back towards the door. "Carly, wait-"

All Sam could do was stand there, as Carly opened the door and ran out of the bathroom. She found herself with her back against the wall, sliding down until her butt hit the ground. She buried her face in her hands, taking all what just happened just now. Who would've thought Sam being open to Carly could possibly end a relationship that never began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: iNeed a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly and Sam have a talk about what happened the previous day, and discuss the best way to settle things right now.

_Carly stood outside her school entrance before walking inside the building like how she usually does. Due to her brother not wanting to drive sometimes, mainly because he usually didn't wake up as early, she would get on a school bus that would drive her over and she would always walk in through the front doors of her school a couple of minutes before the students had to go to their homerooms. This would lead to her having just enough time to chat with Sam and/or Freddie, and/or Gibby sometimes if they were there around the time. Probably things like Freddie found interesting, or her and Sam talking about cute boys while Sam abuses Freddie for Sam's entertainment, or Gibby just being Gibby. Today would not be any more different than the last...or at least she thought today would not be any more different._

_Carly walked into the school and students in the hallways looked at her, which didn't seem abnormal to her, since she's gotten a lot of fame from her iCarly. Usually, she would be greeted with smiles and people telling her 'hi', but instead the students seemed upset like she got a bad review on another boy's website, or she promoted some other form of shoes that sucked, but the problem was she hasn't done that recently, or at least she didn't think she did anything like that. Carly decided to ignore the people and walk towards her locker, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, but she couldn't help herself from hearing people whispering about her. It only took a few steps to go from the main entrance to her locker, but after a few long seconds, she eventually reached her locker and proceeded to get her things for her upcoming classes. After she shut her locker door shut, she turned to her left to see her good friend, Wendy, but she too had that grimace on her face as the other students did._

_"Um...hey, Wendy," Carly said nervously._

_"What happened to you?" Wendy asked._

_"Huh?" Asked Carly, feeling even more confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"What am I talking about?" Wendy asked, scoffing before asking her question. "Your head must have been shoved so hard down between Sam's legs, that you don't even notice how much of a skank you've become."_

_"Wait, Woah-Woah-"_

_"And god, look at how you're dressed." Said Wendy. "What? You want more than one girl to satisfy you?."_

_Carly looked down and saw a gray sweater covering her upper body, which didn't advertently faze her since that was what she decided to wear._

_"Okay, what's your problem?" Carly asked._

_"You're my problem." Said Wendy, before shoving Carly back, making her hit the locker doors hard with a thud. "Unlike you, I don't hang out with girls just to sleep with them. You see me trying to hook up with my girlfriends every day?"_

_"Wha-what-" Was all Carly could say before Wendy shoved her again._

_"You disgust me." Said Wendy, before shoving her one more time, this time with more force, causing Carly to fall on her knees and her books to fall to the floor. "Never talk to me again, got it?"_

_"Wend-"_

_Wendy immediately slapped Carly's hand away that reached out to her, before walking away. Soon, other students to mind their businesses and walked away as well, leaving Carly alone to herself. She started to feel upset, yet sad, and yet more confused over this situation, as somehow and someway, she just lost a friendship with Wendy and Carly didn't even know why? What did she do, and why was Wendy so angry with her? As she looked around to gather her things, she looked and saw Freddie at his locker, and thought maybe talking to Freddie would get her mind off of what just happened, so after gathering her things, she got up to her feet and walked towards him._

_"Hey, Freddie." Said Carly._

_She smiled at him, only for her smile to fade away as she felt concerned for Freddie, as the second she stood near him, she noticed him look away from her, and he seemed to be sad. Before Carly could ask anything, Freddie turned his back towards her, before slamming his locker shut and walked away as well. First, Wendy was mad at her, and now Freddie? She had to know what was up._

_"Freddie, you're mad at me too?" Asked Carly, running towards Freddie to catch up with him. "Freddie?"_

_Freddie stopped to turn around to face her after he felt Carly's hand on his shoulder. He stared down at the floor, before slowly looking up to make eye contact with Carly. She now had a view of Freddie's entire face and noticed his eyes getting teary. He felt his breath hit her, and notice his hands ball up to fists, almost like he wanted to hit something. Carly then stepped back a little, which seemed to work a little bit, mainly because she didn't feel much of Freddie's breath hitting against her body._

_"Freddie, what's wrong?" Asked Carly._

_"...Sam...You like Sam, huh?" Freddie asked. "You like how she causes me physical and emotional pain, don't ya?"_

_"Wait, what-"_

_"What makes her so likable to you, what does Sam have that I don't?" Asked Freddie._

_"I don't-don't understand-" Carly said before Freddie waved his hand in front of her face._

_"You know what, forget it." Said Freddie. "I should've known all these years that you would play me like this."_

_"Wait, Freddie-" Carly stated, putting her hand back on his shoulder to stop him from walking away from her._

_"FORGET IT!" Freddie shouted._

_Carly stepped back and stood in shock like she was frozen, as she watched Freddie walked up the stairs and eventually out of her sight. Once she found herself regaining the ability to move again, she went back to her locker, as it was her turn to tear up. She hasn't felt this upset since the time she lived in a world where Spencer was born normal, and she didn't believe crying out for help would help her get out of this crazy nightmare. The bell began to ring, which sort of helped Carly calm down, in which she seemed more focused on just getting her classes done and going home. The hallways also grew silent, which sounded peaceful to Carly's ears._

_She looked at her locker door, and it was the same locker door she always had since coming to this school. She looked at the hallways, and they were the same hallways she walked back and forth from class to class. She looked at posters on the walls, and they were the same posters that promoted upcoming school dances and science fairs and sports teams. Everything seemed to be the same, but why did things seem so different? As she took the time to think, she turned around and immediately broke out of her trance, as she saw her best friend Sam standing in front of her, and she...looked...pissed._

_"Um...hey, Sam." Said Carly, weakly smiling at her._

_"...How could you?" Asked Sam._

_"Wha-"_

_Sam pushed Carly to the ground, now being pushed down twice on the same day. Before getting the chance to process what just happened, she felt Sam's hands grab the collar of her sweater and picking her up off the ground and slamming her against the lockers. Carly began to squirm, trying to get out of Sam's grip, which only seemed to anger the beast inside of Sam more. She opened her eyes to see the grimaced look on Sam's face, her teeth clenched tight against each other. Sam then pulled her closer to her face, their faces just centimeters apart._

_"I told you that I loved you and that I needed you..." Said Sam. "And you just run away from me like that?"_

_"Sam, I'm sorry, I-"_

_Sam swung her right arm, her fist landing against Carly's cheek, knocking her down before Sam picked her back up to swing her left arm at her this time._

_"And then...and then..." Said Sam, before punching Carly's face again. "After we promised to not tell anyone about our kiss..."_

_She swung and hit her again..._

_"After YOU promised that things would go back to normal..."_

_And another swing..._

_"After you ran away from me..."_

_Tears started to pour down Sam's cheeks before another swing occurred..._

_"...You tell people about us?" Sam asked._

_"S-Sam, Sam, I..." Was all Carly could say as she began to lose consciousness._

_"...I shouldn't have kissed you..." Said Sam. "...WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BECAME FRIENDS!...YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!"_

_Sam then screamed as she shoved Carly down on the ground. She watched Carly slowly try to crawl away before pouncing in top of her and throwing more punches across Carly's face, causing more blood to ooze out of her nose and mouth. Eventually, Carly's arms and hands slowly fell to the floor and her eyes started to close, as her face turned left and right and then back with a lot of force due to Sam's punches. The battered and bruised face of Carly Shay was just a fraction of the amount of damage she took today. Eventually, her face tilted to the side, as blood dripped down to the floor and her body laid their lifeless._

_"I HATE YOU!" Carly heard Sam scream._

* * *

Carly shot up right up from her bed, and she stared into the darkness of her bedroom. She was breathing heavily and felt tears pour down her cheeks. As she continued to hyperventilate, she moved her hands up to her cheeks, feeling her face. She then sighed in relief, as she felt no bruises on her face and no blood pouring out of her nose or her mouth. Carly then laid back down on her bed.

"It was just a dream." Said Carly, sighing beforehand.

Carly turned her body to lay on her side before she pulled her sheets up to cover her body, and then she rested her arms on the other side of the bed. All of the sudden, Carly started to feel confused, as she felt someone else's body against her hand. She then sat up and looked at she was touching, and noticed someone else was in her bed. Carly looked down, and through the faint lighting in her room, she could recognize that someone else was in her bed. She turned on the lamp in her room, and noticing the familiar lingerie that partially covered the other person's body, she recognized that the 'someone else' was her half-naked best friend.

* * *

_"YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND!"_

* * *

Carly squinted her eyes shut for a second and screamed, as she immediately got off of her bed and had her hands up to cover up her body as if she were to defend herself from an unstoppable onslaught. Fortunately for her, nothing happened. After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes and still saw the body of Sam still laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully. After rubbing her cheeks, Carly slowly walked towards her bed. She took step after step, before finally her bed.

* * *

" _I love you Carly...and I need you."_

* * *

Carly squinted her eyes shut again and shook her head before stepping backward away from her bed. After a few seconds, she managed to control herself and calm her down. She looked back at her bed and it was still the same bed she slept on for years, but notice how Sam wasn't there, as a matter of fact, no other person was sleeping on her bed. Carly began to breathe heavily as she was processing what was going on in her mind. The memories...and the nightmares...it's like they fought to the death to see who got to stick around.

"Carly!" A familiar voice shouted as a tall man walked into the room.

Carly screamed and jumped back, and then sighed in relief, as she noticed the tall man was her brother, Spencer. He looked around the room before looking at Carly.

"Spencer, you scared me." Said Carly.

"Sorry, kiddo." Said Spencer. "I heard screaming up here, and I thought someone else was in your room. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." Said Carly, before moving closer to Spencer to hug him, which lead to Spencer returning the favor.

* * *

_"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BECAME FRIENDS!"_

* * *

Carly then screamed and stepped back, shaking her head back and forth again and squeezing her eyes shut, which made Spencer jump back a little.

"Carly, Carly." Said Spencer, as he held Carly tight to calm her down.

After a couple of more seconds, Carly managed to calm herself down and slummed down into her brother's arms. After a moment or two, Carly laid back down on her bed, with Spencer keeping her company by her bedside.

"Okay, something's bothering you." Said Spencer. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it-it's-" Was all Carly could muster, before rubbing her head, as she felt a headache, which was causing her more and more pain by the second.

Spencer then moved more onto the bed, hugging Carly tight and caressed her head to calm down the pain.

"Carly, it's okay, I'm here, no one is here to harm you." Said Spencer.

It took a bit longer than last time, but Carly did calm down once more.

"You okay?" Asked Spencer.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay," Carly responded.

"You sure?" Spencer asked.

"M-hmm." Said Carly, nodding her head.

"...Okay." Said Spencer. "Is there anything you wanna talk about, or no?"

"No, not really." Said Carly. "...Well..."

* * *

_"I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

Carly squinted her eyes and shivered, but managed to control herself. After taking a few breaths, she looked up to Spencer.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Asked Spencer.

"You've...you've dated a lot of girls, right?" Asked Carly.

"...Yeah..." Said Spencer.

"And you would say that you liked the girls you dated, right?" Asked Carly.

"...M-hmm..." Said Spencer.

"So, um...have you ever...loved...any of the girls you dated?" Asked Carly.

"...Oh...well, um..." Said Spencer.

There were a few seconds of silence before Spencer took a second to take a breather before looking back at Carly.

"Well, there was this one girl...you might not remember her, her name is Audrey." Said Spencer.

"The one who gave you poison ivy?" Carly asked.

"No, that was Jennifer," Spencer responded.

"The one who liked you because of your glowing socks?"

"No, that was-"

"The one who liked the juggle?"

"That was Connie-"

"The annoying one?"

"That was Stephanie-"

"The girl you ran over with your car?"

"That was Moni-"

"The other girl you ran over-"

"It was a long time ago, okay?" Asked Spencer.

Spencer took another second to take a breather.

"She was the only one that I felt like I ever loved." Said Spencer. "I...we met at law school years ago, and we seemed to hit it off well. After she graduated, way before I dropped out...she landed her dream job in Los Angeles...and I thought to myself...that she was the one that I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to spend my time with...maybe we start a family, have baby Spencer boys...or baby Spencer girls, whatever it was, that was what I wanted...but then Dad told us he was leaving for the military, you remember, right?"

"Yeah..." Said Carly, nodding her head. "I remember hearing Dad asking you if you thought it was best for me to move with him to Europe or to stay hear in Seattle with you."

"...Yeah..." Said Spencer. "It was a really tough choice for me to make. I loved Audrey...but I didn't want to wake up without seeing my little sister. And at the same time, I wanted you here with me...but I had to break up with her...and well...two years later...here we are...and maybe when the time is right...maybe she and I will see each other again.

"...Wow..." Said Carly.

"Yeah, wow." Said Spencer. "So why'd you ask if I ever loved somebody."

"Well, um..." Said Carly. "There's this...guy...that I like...that I like...a lot, and...he likes me too, and she-he, he, he wants us to start dating, and maybe I want us to start dating too, but...I feel like it seems wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean by 'wrong'?" Asked Spencer. "Is he like sarcastic and aggressive, and just has no respect for rules? Has he been in trouble? Has he gotten arrested?"

"Sh-he...he may have...and sure, he-he can be like that at times..." Said Carly. "But he's...beutif-handsome, and...kind and, he cares for me, but...look, if people when people saw you and Audrey being all flirty with each other and all that, did someone ever tell it was...wrong?"

"...Nah, not really," Spencer responded. "Although before I asked her out, I had friends keep telling me over and over again that she wasn't my type, or she's too good for me, and she's told me about how she could end up liking someone like me, blah blah blah blah blah, but at the end of the day...I loved her, and she loved me, and we didn't care about what other people thought about us. Now for this guy you like, judging by what I have heard, he could possibly-get you hurt, or that you probably wouldn't be safe with him all the time, but...if he makes you happy, then I'm happy. If you're willing to go all-in, just go for it."

"Oh, okay..." Said Carly. "But I need time to think this through. What if I'm not sure? What if I'm going too fast?"

"Don't worry." Said Spencer. "You always have time to think. If you need to take a break and think, then do it. Tell this guy that you need time to think. Hopefully, he'll understand, and judging by what I have heard about him, maybe you and him can still be good friends."

"You think so?" Carly asked.

"I know so." Said Spencer. "Now come on, it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Okay, I will." Said Carly. "Thanks, Spencer."

Spencer smiled at his Carly, thus getting a smile back, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"'Night, kiddo." Said Spencer.

"Goodnight," Carly responded, before Spencer closing the door behind him as he walked out of Carly's room, while Carly turned the lamp off before laying back in bed.

After Spencer's advice, Carly was able to sleep through the night, as she knew what to do in terms of her and Sam's "relationship". It'll be hard, but she prayed that it'll work.

* * *

The next day of school seemed pretty normal as it usually it was, only this time it wasn't a nightmare that would eventually lead her to be dead...or at least she hoped. Only this time, she'd do things differently. Rather than meeting up with Sam or Freddie or anyone of her friends, she immediately went straight for her homeroom, the only place she could separate herself from Sam. After all, beginning classrooms were sorted by the person's last name, so people whose last name started with an S were in a few classrooms different from ones with people whose last name started with a P. This was just the first part, and now was to attempt to ignore her until it was time.

During the day, Carly was now more focused on learning the next topic or just to pass her classes in general and not trying to let Sam get to her head, or at least not deep into her head. Any flirtatious remark she'd make before had stop, rather now it was just Sam trying to get her attention in general, whether if she made a fool of herself, or not, since she couldn't care less about what people think. Carly would get text message after text message from Sam, from her just saying hi to apologizing to just wanting to chat, but no way they were going to settle this through text messaging one another. They had to do this in person.

It was just yesterday that Sam admitted her feelings towards Carly, something that Sam didn't think she was capable of doing. She always debated to herself rather if she should've told Carly how she felt about her. After all, Carly always liked it when she was honest to her, and for her to say that she didn't like Carly that way would be a lie. Sam knew that what she said was true, and in no way she was going to retract what she said. Sam admitted her feelings to someone she loved, what was wrong with that?

It was now Sam's turn to struggle to concentrate on her classes, which was nothing new for her. She'd slack off so many times that some teachers didn't bother to discipline her and just gave up in general, hoping and praying to God that she'd get the minimum grade required to pass, so they never had to see her again. Later on in the day, Sam was in study hall, alone as usual, and went on her phone to text with some of her friends that weren't Carly Shay. After all, why would she wanna text someone who she knew would not text back. At least that was what she thought at the time until a notification popped up on her phone.

_Carls:_

_Meet me in the bathroom upstairs on the second floor next period. We need to talk._

Sam's eye's widened, as she felt shocked over what she just received. Not only did Carly talk to her, in a way, since what happened between the two yesterday, but she was also going to meet with her today. After hours after hours, classes after classes, homework assignments after homework assignments, Sam could forget all that right now. Right now, she had to deal with Carly. And she had to make things right with her.

After going over what happened in her head again and again and again, she thought that maybe there was something she did wrong. Of course, Sam didn't know what it was, but being a young girl that's already been sentenced to a juvenile detention center numerous times always made her be on the wrong side of the equation. Even after all of that, it was Carly who made her feel like she wasn't insane, like she felt important, that she felt...cared for. Only Carly could make Sam feel like that. No way anyone else can do that to Sam, especially when it comes to her family.

Her dad was never around, and most of her uncles and cousins were in prison. Guess being bad kind of runs in the family, unless you're little Miss Perfect like Melanie over here. And when it came to Sam and her mother, they would get into so many fights, that the fact that their house was still standing in one piece was pretty impressive to think about. But enough about what Sam's family thought about her, especially what they would think about if she were to be dating a girl. Because she had to settle things with that girl and to make things right.

Once the bell rang, she gathered all of her belongings and immediately booked it out of the cafeteria and was on her way to the bathroom Carly texted her. Sam knew the school very well, almost too well, as she knew what hallways to walk through and what staircases to walk up. Forgetting about her next class, well, "forgetting" about her next class, she finally arrived at the door, where on the other side was the girl's bathroom, the exact one where Sam told Carly how she felt about her. Sam took a second to take a breath before stepping towards the door. She then opened the door and walked in, the door automatically closing behind her.

* * *

Sam looked around the room to see no one else in the room with her, or at least no one important in the room with her. She then looked to the other side of the room and saw none other than Carly Shay, with her bag on the floor and her phone in her hand, and she looked down at her phone as if she was getting ready to text Sam where she was at, but that would not be needed. Sam took one second to admire Carly's look, especially how cute she looked in her striped blouse, colored in red and pink and white, mainly colors Sam knew that Carly liked, and her black leggings that fit very well around her legs. Sam's pale-colored and plaid jacket and her jean shorts were far more inferior to what Carly was wearing.

After Sam knocked on the door a few times, Carly then looked up and finally made eye contact with the girl who loved her for the first time today. Both girls felt butterflies in their stomachs as if today was like the first day they met or something like that. But it wasn't that. They've been friends for years. And now it was time to settle this and to make things right.

"...Hey..." Said Sam.

"...Hey..." Said Carly.

Sam then walked closer to Carly, so now a few feet of space stood in between the two girls, as an awkward silence filled the room.

"...Look, I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. "No, I'm sorry. No, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Okay, stop." Said Carly, before sighing. "I guess I'll start...I'm sorry I ran out like that...when I heard...what you said...about how you felt about me, I...I didn't know what to do...I guess the only way to face my problems is to run away from them, I guess. Sam, I like you, and I do want to be with you, but...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Asked Sam.

"I'm afraid of what people would think if we were to be dating." Said Carly. "I don't how my family is going to react, I don't how my friends are going to react, I don't know how our iCarly fans are going to react. I've never been with a girl before, and I don't how much of a difference that makes when compared to dating a guy. I said I needed time, and then you kissed me and told me that you loved me, I...I felt like my back was against the wall, I felt like I was between a rock and a hard place, I only felt like I had one choice...and I don't know that if this...is the right choice. Sam, I care about you, but-"

"But you don't...love me?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't say that, I..." Said Carly. "...You're the first girl who made me feel this way. I've dated guys here and there, but I've never heard anyone say that they loved me, well...love-love me...in that way. I don't know what love feels like."

"Carly...I'm sorry...for everything..." Said Sam. "I didn't know that things between us would escalate like this...listen, after I said...you know, what I said...I felt kind of weird about it.

"You did?" Carly asked.

"A little," Sam responded. "I don't know, maybe uh...maybe we rushed us. After all, it was just supposed to be one kiss, not more and more kisses after that, just one kiss was all I asked for, and...I guess after kissing you, I craved more and more of it, like how I crave meatloaf, and...other forms of meat."

Carly then smiled a bit, making Sam smile as well.

"Look, I haven't had a boyfriend since Jonah a while back, and...and...I don't have much of a history when it comes to dating as you do."

"Yeah, but...I can never manage to have a long and happy relationship, that...I don't even think I could say I have lots of experience when it comes to dating. And until maybe we both have a little more experience, then...how do we know if us being together is...right?"

"So, what are we saying here?" Asked Sam.

"Maybe...maybe we need to take a break, you know, see other people?" Carly suggested. "Like you find someone you like and I find someone that I like, then...maybe after a month or two...if we're happy with who we have, then...I guess this was just-"

"A phase?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah...maybe..." Carly responded.

"But what if one of us is not happy? What if we're both not happy?" Asked Sam.

"Then...I guess...I guess I'm willing to make...us...work." Said Carly.

"Us...like a, like a couple?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, exactly." Said Carly. "But I guess we won't know yet until we try, right?"

"...Yeah...yeah, you're right." Said Sam.

They then both stood there for another few seconds of silence.

"So...is this what a breakup feels like?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Said Carly. "Unless the guy you dated cheats on you and dates another girl, then it's much, much worse."

"Yeah, kind of felt that with Jonah," Sam responded. "So...if we're taking a break from each other, then...does that mean we can't talk to each other or hang out?"

"Of course we can still hang out, Sam." Said Carly. "We can still go to the Groovy Smoothie together, watch another terrible romantic movie together, and...I can't do iCarly without you. You're my best friend, and nothing in this world can change that, and I'd still love to hang out with you if you want to."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Said Sam, as she began to walk towards Carly and lean in closer to her.

"I'd like that too." Said Carly, as she found herself leaning in closer to Sam.

Their lips were just inches away from each other before they both realized what they were about to do and then backed away. They both then moved their arms out to hug each other, but that ended abruptly and awkwardly as well. Sam then put her bag down and took a step back.

"...Ankle swear?" Asked Sam. "As in we swear that we both go through this break?"

"Okay, go." Said Carly.

They clapped each other's right hand and fist-bumped before doing the same thing with their left hand. They then clapped their hands twice before clapping both of each other's hands three times, first with the front of their hands and then with the back and then the front again, before clapping two more times. They then bumped each others' right arms before clapping their hands and bumping their left arms, and then they clapped once more before slapping their chest a few times. After clapping a few more times, they grabbed each other's hands and spun each other around. Finally then leaned over to the left of each other and grabbed each others' right ankles, both saying "I swear", thus completing their handshake.

"Alright, I guess it's official now." Said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Carly.

"Okay..." Said Sam.

Another moment of them standing close to each other and saying nothing occurred, as the two girls stared into each other's eyes, feeling happy that they were acted like friends, specifically best friends again. After a few seconds, they both stared at each others' lips, as if the same idea was in their minds.

"...One more kiss?" Asked Sam.

"...Okay." Said Carly.

"Great..." Said Sam.

Carly and Sam stood about a foot away from each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well?" Said Sam. "Are you leaning in, or am I?"

"I leaned in last time." Said Carly, smiling at Sam.

"Well, alright then." Said Sam.

Carly was backed up against the wall, as Sam walked forward and towards her. Their feet were now touching one another, as their bodies were pressed onto each other. Carly moved her left hand up to Sam's hips and the right hand up to cup Sam's cheek, while Sam did the same thing to her. After feeling each other's soft face for a moment, Sam bit her lower lip before tilting her head to the side and leaned in closer. Carly leaned her head back as far as she could, until the back of her head hit the wall, prompting her to close her eyes and wait for Sam's lips to hit hers.

Sam closed her eyes as her lips were against Carly's in a soft and barely felt kiss. After a few seconds, Sam broke their kiss and pulled away, but when she pulled away, Carly moved forward to reconnect their kiss, moving her other hand up, so now she cupped both of Sam's cheeks. Sam's hand settled below Carly's jaw and she gently ran her thumb along her cheek. Carly then moved one of her hands down to Sam's hand that was on her waist and their free hands came together to hold firmly as if afraid the other one would simply slip from their grasp. Their mouths then parted a bit, but enough for a little bit of tongue play to occur between each other's mouths.

Unsure if it was love or something else, Sam and Carly spent the next long minute holding each other and kissing each other. After that minute passed, one last peck on the lips broke the somewhat heated kiss they shared, and after that, Sam backed away. Both girls then smiled at each other, both enjoying what they shared.

"Well, that was, nice." Said Carly.

"Yeah...nice. Said Sam.

"Good work." Said Carly.

Both girls chuckled a bit, as they both were referencing back to the first time they kissed each other.

"Thanks." Said Sam. "You too...I'll see you later after school."

"Okay." Said Carly.

Carly leaned back against the wall as she watched her best friend grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Carly alone. Carly felt like it was a bittersweet moment, but she felt happy. She had her best friend back, and now she had time to see if her feelings towards Sam is just a phase or not. But who would be the guy that could win Carly's heart? And who would be the guy that would date Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


End file.
